Talk:USS Shenzhou
Provenance of ship name Is it worth noting here that the ship is named after a name for China? If so, where would an appropriate place in the article to post that? --EmperorTalax (talk) 03:43, September 29, 2017 (UTC) : --LauraCC (talk) 15:42, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::We don't know that's the namesake. It could be the Shenzhou space program or the Shenzhou spacecraft. -- UncertainError (talk) 17:22, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Timeline Is this ship Prime Timeline? I only ask because there is no banner or mention of it in the article, and I feel that it really needs one for people like me who are confused. I HEARD it is meant to be, but given it looks and acts absolutely nothing like something that could exist a mere decade before Prime Kirk, this is a Kelvin Timeline ship surely? If it is Prime, what is Memory Alpha's policy regarding including ships that obviously contradict established visual and technological canon? It has for example holographic communication which is 24th century tech. --Clearspira (talk) 19:27, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :It is NOT a JJ ship. The mere fact that a continuity error seems to exist does NOT make it a JJ ship. A note pointing this out is not necessary as the series is still in production and, according to most of the people working on Discovery, many of these apparent errors will be explained in time. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 19:40, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Nowhere was it said that there was no holo communication in the 23rd century. 31dot (talk) 19:56, October 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::The Voyager episode "Flashback" reveals that Starfleet used this tech in the 2270s. A very vague reference but the Discovery writers took this as inspiration for the holo coms in the show. T-888 :::I would add that the writers have repeatedly said that this show is set in the same timeline as the other shows. Because of that, MA will treat that information as such. 31dot (talk) 20:42, October 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::I would think that should be common knowledge by now. CBS owns Star Trek. If it were Paramount it would be alternate reality. T-888 Red necelle glow Any particular reason the Shenzhou's necelles glow red instead of blue? I've wanted to see red engine glow since I was a kid in the early 90's. It was a welcome aesthetic. Removed I removed: )|''In , this was retconned to be the instead of the Shenzhou.}} Two reasons. 1) it was assumed that SHN 03 belonged to the ''Shenzhou, based on the registry, not based on dialogue or observed ship of origin. 2) it was later revealed (retconned if you wish to believe that SHN definitely means Shenzhou) to have been from the Archimedes, and coincidentally the previous registry supporting the assumption was removed. Since the Archimedes was definitely stated to be the ship of the shuttle crew's origin, then this means that the above removed comment is misplaced on this page. --Alan (talk) 16:40, February 26, 2019 (UTC)